Hidden thoughts
by unmemorable
Summary: Short fic from darkness and light very few spoilers.


**It's not great, it was sitting there for ages and I got sick of it so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Show and characters do not belong to me**

So Gillian liked been tied up did she? Cal grinned to himself as he thought about Gillian with rope around her wrists, or maybe she preferred handcuffs. He realised he had the grin on his face and he worked hard to suppress it; he didn't need to look more crazy then some people thought he was. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe he was a bit unbalanced; take now for instance, here he was imaging his best friend and business partner tied to a bed. Yes, he was definitely sick. But he just couldn't get the images out of his head; it was as if as soon as the words slid from her mouth they had plunged into his mind and taken root there and the more he thought about it the more the images grew.

It was in this distracted state that Cal entered his office and nearly walked straight passed where Gillian was standing admiring another of his unusual foreign artefacts. As soon as he noticed her he gave a guilty start as if she could read his thoughts but he recovered his composure and gave her the usual rakish grin. She still gave him an odd look but she moved on.

'We have a new case.' She held up the blue file with a cheery smile. Cal groaned in response.

'Didn't we just finish a case?' He walked to his chair and dropped into it.

'Cal, that was two months ago.' She followed and sat in the chair opposite his desk. She was the exact the opposite of him; whereas he sprawled over the chair she sat straight and neat, always aware of her outward appearance. 'You know we have to keep these cases up on regular bases. It keeps our PR up on the scale, which is a good thing Cal.' she said in a tone that, he swore, held a hint of patronisation. He narrowed his eyes at her but let it pass.

'Righto, let me have it.' he reached over and plucked it from her grasp. He flicked through it quickly then threw it on to the desk. 'Wife is having an affair with the insurance broker; she stole the diamonds for the money so that they could run away together and leave the husband with the rap.' He lifted an eyebrow, 'Next.' Gillian snatched the file up and sifted through the pages again, frowning. He didn't think he should mention that he'd seen the file on her desk the other day and had done his own investigation on the side. He jumped up ready for a distraction. 'Come on Foster, I believe it's lunch time.' He grabbed his coat in one hand and her arm in the other.

That night the rain made a soft thrumming on the window as Cal made the usual dinner for one; a quiet knock on the door pulled him from the kitchen. He opened to the sight of Gillian, slightly damp from the rain and smelling better than fresh flowers. She held up a bottle of wine and he stood back to let her in. As she stepped passed him he found it impossible not to inhale deeply at the sent she left in the air. He knew his pupils would be dilated and there would be tension in his face that she would see instantly so he kept his head lowered as he walked back to the kitchen with her. He added extra ingredients to the meal then sat with her to drink.

He didn't ask the reason for her visit; he understood the trouble she had with cases sometimes, especially when dealing with kids. He sometimes wondered how long it would be before she realised that this work was slowly eating away at her substance, that one day she'd have nothing more to give. He knew when the time came she would leave him alone to figure out these crimes by himself. He mulled these thoughts over as stared at her over the top of his wine glass. She also seemed lost in thought until she asked him what he was looking at her for.

'I'm just basking in your beauty Gillian.' Maybe it was the wine but his tone had been a lot more serious than he'd intended it to be. She switched hers eyes to him in surprise; he willed himself to smile, to laugh, to lighten the mood with a witty joke, but the muscles in his face froze; he couldn't even force out a grimace. Their gaze held, boring into each other, past the shimmery haze of too much wine. The timing was perfect as if some being was watching over their lives and had chosen this moment for them to decide. The dark was only just held back by the soft, yellow light spilling from the lamps. He knew that if either of them asked right now the other would be able to say nothing but yes. The silence stretched almost to the point of loss. With seconds until the moment passed she took a breath.

'Take me to bed.' It was almost a question but not quite. He blinked slowly, once, then stood and reached out to her. She took his hand and he pulled to her feet. As the situation finally descended onto him a thought wormed its way into his head, it caused a smile to materialise on his face. Gillian caught the grin and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

'Now, maybe, I can find out the answer to the question that's been on my mind.'

**Review if you want and please don't be afraid of putting in some constructive criticism**

**-B**


End file.
